


You're Gonna Love His Nuts

by Hatteress (goddammitstacey)



Series: Failwolf Friday Fics [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek fails at not buying things, Failwolf Friday, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, infomercial shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has seen some hilarious shit in his time. Watching Derek swear and growl and glare around the kitchen while he tries to work a freaking kitchen appliance really does take the cake though. Probably the whole bakery with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Gonna Love His Nuts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/gifts).



> Written for [Failwolf Friday](http://tumblr.com/tagged/failwolf-friday) over on Tumblr to the prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> PS: I'd not heard of the [Slap Chop](https://slapchop.com/) before getting this prompt. I HAVE NEVER LAUGHED SO HARD IN MY LIFE.

Stiles has seen some hilarious shit in his time. Watching Derek swear and growl and glare around the kitchen while he tries to work a freaking kitchen appliance really does take the cake though. Probably the whole bakery with it.

"Dude, you _really_ have to stop watching infomercials," Stiles says and Derek whirls on him. His tank top is splattered with tomato and what look like chunks of potato but it's the borderline manic look on his face that makes Stiles laugh.

"It won't work," Derek says, and oh sweet Jesus, he's _pouting_. Stiles can't handle this.

"Because you buy shit marketed through daytime television," Stiles says, edging into the kitchen to look over Derek's shoulder at his latest _bargain bargain bargain!_

"Oh my god, a [Slap Chop](http://www.lionsdenu.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/12/slap-chop.jpg)? Really?"

Derek sighs. "It looked handy."

" _Snuggies_ are handy, dude," Stiles says, bumping Derek's shoulder with his and studiously ignoring the heat and the muscles and the light sheen of sweat and yep, not noticing any of that. "Slap Chops are what the devil would make if he wanted to branch out into cookery."

Derek looks down at the thing like it's offended him on a spiritual level and Stiles snorts. "C'mon, I'll shout you a burger," he says. And if he does dramatic _thank you_ arms at the Slap Chop when Derek goes to change his shirt, well then, that's no one's business but his.

**Author's Note:**

> Come failwolf with me on [Tumblr](http://hatteress.tumblr.com)!


End file.
